


Flying/Falling

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, No Dialogue, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: Once, there were two people who feared, and two people who loved, and two people who needed each other like they needed blood in their veins or air in their lungs.This is their story.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Flying/Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I'M GETTING BAPTIZED IN LIKE 10 HOURS I NEED TO FUCKING SLEEP BUT INSTEAD IM WRITING FICLETS WHAT THE HELL
> 
> enjoy

Once, there was a man afraid of flying and an angel afraid of falling. And somehow, some way, they met in the middle.

There was a man who had known so much pain and hatred in his life, and he would know more, and an angel who could see it, could feel it, and he knew that there was something better out there for him.

There was an angel who had seen so much and felt so little, he had learned so much from the human race but never had a chance to use his knowledge, and a man who knew he had to fix that for him.

Once, there was a man who did not believe in a god, and an angel who had been following a god who did not care so long he’d forgotten if he ever had an identity.

There was an angel who believed blindly because he’d never been given a reason to question his faith until the day he saved his savior from Hell.

There was a man who’d never believed because God had never done him any favors, he’d never seen anything to make him feel there might be a Someone Up Above.

Once, there was a man who fought because he only wanted to make things right. Once, there was an angel who fought because he had to rectify his mistakes. Once, there were two people who couldn’t be more different, drawn together by a million little similarities.

There were two people who had had to work for everything, who had never been handed anything or helped along – they’d had to learn it all, do it all, be it all by themselves, and they had thrived.

There was a man whose only goal was to keep his kid brother alive and safe.

There was an angel whose only mission was to impress his Father.

Once there was a man afraid of flying and an angel afraid of falling, and when they fell in love, it was a spectacle, broadcast for all the world to see.


End file.
